thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
JewWario
Jew Wario (Justin Carmical) was a site member and affiliate of Blistered Thumbs. He had been featured a number of times on Transmission Awesome's Awesome Blog of the Week. The third episode of his show You Can Play This was featured on the main page on April 24th, 2009. The first episode of his show Play Proceeds Clockwise was featured on the main page on May 21, 2009. His show can be found on his YouTube channel, TGWTG.com and Blip.tv. Jew Wario was interviewed and guest-starred on Episode 22 of Transmission Awesome. On February 15th, 2013, Jew Wario announced via his tumblr that he was moving on from TGWTG, but he still planned to continue You Can Play This and work on the FamiKamen Rider project. On January 25th, 2014, Jew Wario's wife Jenny confirmed on Facebook that he passed away on January 23rd, 2014. Personal Information Real Name: Justin Spencer P. Carmical Birthday: April 11, 1971 Also known as: "Cabin Boy", "Prof. Noriaki Kakyouin", and "JewWario" Residence: Colorado, USA Wii Friends Code: 2575 7414 2733 9160 Hobbies * Home-brewing beer * Collecting Japanese import games * Collecting video game consoles * Reading and collecting Manga (Japanese Comics) * Building yearly Halloween costumes **2005 Iron Man **Ongoing Dalek * He is currently learning the art of Magic. Tools used in making his shows From Justin: "To create all my videos, I use my iMac G4, Final Cut Pro 5, the Easy Cap capture stick, a Canon ZR800 camcorder, Audasity Audio, and an ASUS EEE 900 laptop." Partners and affiliates My partner behind the scenes and master editor (as well as the second sod of 'Two Poor Sods') is 'Shuuki' a.k.a. Max Rubenacher. He also creates the graphics for the opening title sequence of 'Play Proceeds Clockwise'." You Can Play This You Can Play This is JewWario's main show on the site, which is a show where JewWario explains and reviews untranslated video games imported from Japan. Spine Breakers Working with Coldguy and Rabbi, JewWario started to co host a podcast called Spine Breakers. The first episode aired on August 6th, 2009 and is a podcast focusing on books, reviews and discussions. Original Characters Yanki J In the You Can Play This reviews of the Kunio-kun games, Justin introduces a mafia-type character named Yanki J. Read the article for more information on the character. Blistered Thumbs When Blistered Thumbs launched on November 6th, 2010, it was revealed that Justin became the Lead Wii Editor for the site! Specials *JewWario Contests (Yes... THREE of them!) (4/16/10) *JewWario Can Play This: By SadPanda (4/27/10) *Mario Monologues: DK (May 26th, 2010) *JewWario at E3! - Greg Hastings Paintball 2 (June 17th, 2010) *JewWario at E3! - Super Scribblenauts (June 22nd, 2010) *Mario Monologues: Mario Bros (June 29th, 2010) *Dragon Quest IX: New Map Get (August 7th, 2010) *Mario Monologues - Super Mario Bros. (August 20th, 2010) *A thanks to fans (August 26th, 2010) *Ludus Review - Ivy The Kiwi? - DS/Wii (September 2nd, 2010) *Yanki J Plays - Hammerin' Hero (September 9th, 2010) *Nan Desu Kan Denver 2010 (September 14th, 2010) *Mario Monologues - Super Mario Bros. 2 & 3 (October 5th, 2010) *J-Dub In The Dark - Fatal Frame (October 19th, 2010) *Fatal Frame II - Crimson Butterfly (October 26th, 2010) *J-Dub in the Dark: CALLING (November 4th, 2010) *J-Dub in the Dark: Fatal Frame - Part 2 (November 16th, 2010) *J-Dub In The Dark: Fatal Frame - Part 3 (November 23rd, 2010) *JewWario uDraw Tablet Review (November 25th, 2010) *Two Year Anniversary (December 16th, 2010) *MAGFest 9 in 5 Sec Part 1 (January 17th, 2011) *Sean Fausz vs JewWario 'Tatsunoko vs Capcom' Round 3 (January 18th, 2011) *MAGFest 9 in 5 Sec part 2 (January 20th, 2011) *Fanime and E3 Announcement (May 24th, 2011) *Fanime 2011: Special Convention-Only YCPT! Episode (June 2nd, 2011) *E3 - Nintendo Conference Thoughts (June 9th, 2011) *E3 - Hyperkin Interview (June 15th, 2011) *E3 - Final Fantasy XIII-2 (June 16th, 2011) *E3 – Exclusive XSEED Interview (June 28th, 2011) *J-Dub In The Dark: Fatal Frame - Part 4 (October 26th, 2011) *J-Dub Tries Poutine (March 5th, 2012) *JW at E3 - Microsoft Conference Impressions (June 5th, 2012) *J-Dub's Wii U Unboxing (November 22nd, 2012) *I LIKE CANDY! MAGFest Finnish Candy (February 3rd, 2013) External Links * JewWario's section on TGWTG.com * Jew Wario's YouTube channel * [http://youcanplaythis.blip.tv You Can Play This Blip.tv channel] * Personal Blog * Site for his homemade videogame controller * His "short-lived" online comic, Making Life * Spine Breakers at TGWTG.com. * YouCanPlayThis.com Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:Blistered Thumbs